Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc
The Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc is a the forth major story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, an important event during the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's first year where the chosen sixty first year students fight their way to earn their right into the Autumn Election's Main Tournament. Chronology The Chosen Ones In the Polar Star Dormitory after the Summer Break, Megumi is smiling because of her first Grade A in her cooking class. To celebrate Megumi's success, Satoshi begin to play Ping Pong with Megumi in the Dormitory's mini Ping-Pong court. In the midst of the seemly heated competition, Satoshi non-nonchalantly reveals that the first four Polar Star Student (Megumi, Shun, Zenji and Sōma) are qualified for the Autumn Election. While Yūki is slightly upset because her name didn't mentioned by Satoshi, Satoshi reassures both girls that the Elite Ten Council holds two meetings to discuss the qualifiers. Sōma Yukihira and Etsuya Eizan After leaving the Polar Star Dormitory, Sōma is surrounded by some students before he is escorted into an unknown office. Return of A Legend ---TBA--- Quest For Curry Dishes ---TBA--- Preparation For the Event ---TBA--- The Preliminary Round ---TBA--- Road to the Main Tournament ---TBA--- Quarterfinals ---TBA--- Semifinals ---TBA--- Three-way Finals ---TBA--- Encounters that Change Everything After the event, Sōma and his friends are returning to the Polar Star Dormitory as a celebration for his second place (pared with Ryō) in the Main Tournament. In the midst of their journey however, Sōma receives a phone call from Jōichirō and he had to excuse himself from the group. To Sōma's dismay however, Jōichiro tells his son that he heard about his defeat in the Finals while teasing his son that his defeat would "humiliate" his reputation. Whilst telling his father about Akira's dish, Sōma also further tells his father that he is glad to went away from Restaurant Yukihira because if he didn't, he would never noticed everything while vowing to seek his own ways of cooking, which he claims it will be meaningless for him to succeed Restaurant Yukihira if he didn't do so.Manga Chapter 104 Regardless, Jōichirō claims that he is fine about Sōma's decision before he hangs out his phone call. At the same time, Jōichirō remarks about Sōma's defeat by another student while anticipating Sōma's growth via more encounters, which he states as the only way for a chef to move forward. Elsewhere, Erina looks at Sōma and his friends from above the building before walking away. Story Impact *The Autumn Election elaborated as one of Tōtsuki's prestigious event. Out of 60 First Year participants (except Erina) entering the events, in both Preliminary Rounds and Main Tournament, only Akira emerged as the winner of the 43rd Tōtsuki Autumn Election. *Subaru's made his 99 Shokugekis before the beginning of the series. His two Shokugeki in the Autumn Election however made impact to everyone who witnesses the battle, **Takumi experienced his first defeat in his first Shokugeki against Subaru. Despite Sōma victory over Subaru and wins the 100 knifes from him, including his Mezzaluna, Takumi vows to regain his signature kitchen knife by himself. **Subaru himself suffers his first defeat by Sōma in his 101st Shokugeki. In his defeat, he is reformed through Sōma's encouragement and forgiveness. **Sōma becomes the first student not only putting his career as a chef as his stipulation in his second Shokugeki, he also the first person to break Subaru's undefeated Shokugeki streak, returning 99 knives to all of Subaru's 99 former competitors (except Takumi's Mezzaluna), and even reforms and Subaru by encouraging him to continue cooking regardless losing the match. **It is revealed that Subaru's 101st Shokugeki against Sōma was Etsuya's plan to humiliate Sōma for "ruining" his image as a food consultant for resulting Mozuya's bankruptcy in Sumiredōri Shopping District.Manga Chapter 103 That plan however backfires when Sōma emerges victorious over Subaru. *The students, who once belittled Sōma despite his ongoing accomplishments even after his second Shokugeki, begin to acknowledge Sōma as a caliber student. *Even Akira emerges victorious in the Three-Ways Finals in Main Tournament, Gin remarks Akira's motivation for his victory are both impressing and dangerous after he saw Akira's menacing expression during the Semifinals. The Living Legend's remark most likely revealing Akira's desperation to win for Jun's sake. Characters Recurring Characters *Sōma Yukihira *Erina Nakiri *Hisako Arato *Megumi Tadokoro *Satoshi Isshiki *Ryōko Sakaki *Yūki Yoshino *Shun Ibusaki *Zenji Marui *Ikumi Mito *Takumi Aldini *Isami Aldini *Alice Nakiri *Ryō Kurokiba *Etsuya Eizan (Official appearance) *Urara Kawashima *Jōichirō Yukihira *Senzaemon Nakiri *Roland Chapelle *Gin Dōjima *Kojirō Shinomiya *Hinako Inui *Fuyumi Mizuhara *Donato Gotōda *Hitoshi Sekimori New Characters *Miyoko Hōjō *Nao Sadatsuka *Jun Shiomi *Akira Hayama *Natsume Sendawara *Orie Sendawara *Osaji Kita *Shigenoshin Kōda *Makito Minatozaka *Shingo Andō *Yua Sasaki *Takao Miyazato *Subaru Mimasaka *DEF Kitchen Children *Ōizumi *Kyōichi Makime (Flashback) *Kiyo (Flashback) *Hisanao Kageura *Mitsuru Sōtsuda *Taki Tsunozaki *Sonoka Kikuchi *Leonora Nakiri Reference Trivia *Currently, this arc is the longest so far, lasting 65 chapters. Category:Manga Category:Story Arc